Issue 1
Synopsis Antoine Wolfe, a hard-boiled paranormal detective with a death wish, has to cope with sudden responsibility for an orphaned teenage girl who might be the key to the impending apocalypse, California-style. Plot The issue begins with Antoine Wolfe on fire, walking around singing in Los Angeles. He begins thinking about the population of the humans in comparison to the supernaturals. Ten hours later he finds himself in a police questioning room. He talks with a detective who tells him about how a woman witnessed him on fire. He says that he doesn't really remember anything and that he can't answer any of his questions. He then walks out. Once he is out of the police station, he spots an old homeless woman. Antoine goes up to her for a smoke and only finishes half his sentence before the woman finishes the sentence for him. Antoine is shocked and asks her if she is a mind reader. The woman tells him that she only knew what he was going to ask her because the only reason people come up to her is either for a cigarette or to throw her out of somewhere. The woman then talks about how the city doesn't care about people. The birds begin chirping and she tells Antoine that they are chirping about the end times. Antoine walks off surprised. Antoine walks onto the subway and spots a magician who is hypnotizing a woman. Antoine gets involved and ends up hypnotizing the magician himself. Antoine then makes his way into his apartment where he is greeted by Simmons, who is there to take him to his boss, Sterling Gibson. Antoine tells Simmons that he doesn't have any options because if he kills him or shoots him in the knees, he risks the deal. Simmons tells him that's almost true and has two of his men knock Antoine unconscious. The two men then throw Antoine into the trunk of their car. Later, A young girl named Anita Christ is standing in her parents blood. She hears all the police and detectives talking, but all the conversations are jumbled together due to her traumatized state. The police then take her into a police cruiser. Meanwhile, Antoine wakes up while still in the trunk. He begins talking with an invisible friend of his named Pete, but stops when the trunk opens. Simmons and another man named Hagen greet him. Very quickly Antoine makes his move and punches Hagen in the face, telling them to take him to their leader. Antoine then goes to Sterling Gibson's house. The two have a conversation about myths and whether or not Antoine will do his job. Antoine agrees to get the job done and leaves. He then goes back to his apartment and falls asleep. Anita is now being driven somewhere by an officer named Boyd. Boyd and another detective have a small conversation while Anita talks to an invisible friend of her's, who tells her to jump out of the car. Anita reluctantly does as the invisible friend asks and jumps out. Antoine is now having a dream about the war. He then gets a knock at his door and finds out that it is his friend Freddy Chtonic. Freddy tells Antoine that his landlord is a vampire and that he is having trouble with him. The two then go up to see the landlord and end up finding out that the landlord is being forced to up Freddy's rent by a man named Frederick Azimuth. Suddenly, they hear a high pitched yell. Antoine goes to investigate despite the landlord telling him not to go. Back at home Antoine gets a knock at his door. Antoine thinks it is Simmons, but it turns out to be Anita Christ. Anita tells Antoine that her grandmother told her to come to his house because she thought she was nice. Anita then tells him that she can also see Antoine's invisible friends and tells him her name. Credits Physical Appearances *Antoine Wolfe *Simmons *Anita Christ *Hagen *Sterling Gibson *Boyd *Freddy Chtonic *Bob Mentioned Characters *Ramona Nightingale *Slade Argento *Cullen *Velarde *Pete *Lorna *Duane *Emery *Frederick Azimuth Deaths *Ramona Nightingale - Killed by an unknown person. *Anita's unnamed mother and father. Trivia *First appearance of Antoine Wolfe. *First appearance of Simmons. *First appearance of Anita Christ. *First appearance of Hagen. *First appearance of Sterling Gibson. *First appearance of Boyd. *First appearance of Freddy Chtonic. *First appearance of Bob. *First mention of Ramona Nightingale. *First mention of Slade Argento. *First mention of Cullen. *First mention of Velarde. *First mention of Pete. *First mention of Lorna. *First mention of Duane. *First mention of Emery. *First mention of Frederick Azimuth. Category:Issues